JSON (JavaScript Object Notation) is an open and text-based data exchange format and derived from object literals of JavaScript. JSON supports primitive data types, for example string, number, Boolean and null; and structural data types, for example object and array. JSON has become a popular data exchange format in recent years due to its leaner structure compared with XML, and its ability to directly interact with JavaScript.
In an enterprise application environment, a server system, such as a stock trading system, often needs to share data in JSON format with different interfacing systems. An interfacing system or client system typically uses published data from the server system to generate a JSON schema, and uses the generated schema to pre-validate incoming data to avoid unnecessary processing loads on the client system.